


Love Is Love 🏳️🌈

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coming Out, Gay, M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: In honor of national coming out day here in the United States, I  decided to make a oneshot where Alfred and Yao celebrated pride month in the United States and announced their relationship to the world.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	Love Is Love 🏳️🌈

It was October 11th 2020 and it was officially pride month in the United States. As everyone was celebrating by posting pictures or videos of themselves coming out and living their truth. Alfred and Yao decides to take this opportunity to finally reveal thier relationship to the world. "Ready Yao?" Alfred asked through his face mask as he looks at his husband. "Yes, I'm ready" Yao comes to Alfred's side as he lifts his phone up to capture a picture. Once the picture was taken Alfred posted it onto his social media and Yao took a few other pictures of them to posted on his own social media. They enjoyed the rest of their day dancing to music playing in their living room. The next morning/night everyone woked up from their sleep to witness the most shocking thing ever. Screams where heard from all over the world, some where of excitement, some of shocked and some where mixed as they all witness the pictures posted by Alfred and Yao of themselves celebrating pride month and exposing their relationship to not only them but to their bosses and citizens as well. They quickly texted, called, emailed and even video chatted the couple to see if this was really true that they were actually a couple. Alfred and Yao could only laugh as they explain to everyone the reasons they decided to come out and why they decided to do it. They also explained when they became a couple. They were then giving plenty of congratulations and well wishes from everyone. They did get a bunch of an earful from Trump about the relationship but they just gave him the middle finger and told him to fucked off. And with that being said, the two have spent a lot of time together feeling as free as ever now that the truth is out and they can be themselves no matter what anyone has to say after all love is love and love is stronger than hate.


End file.
